it was not a bad accident
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bella mendengar bahwa Elizaveta sudah berhenti dari sekolahnya.


**it was not a bad accident**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>CharacterPairing**: Belgium, Monaco, slight!Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Family. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU.

Bella mendengar bahwa Elizaveta sudah berhenti dari sekolahnya.

* * *

><p>"Ah," Bella menurunkan buku dari wajahnya. "Aku jadi ingin reuni. Ujian-ujian masa SMA ini membuatku gila. Aku ingin bertemu teman-teman SMP supaya aku bisa melupakan semuanya sebentar."<p>

"Apa itu akan berguna?" Camille meninggikan letak kacamatanya. "Teman-teman SMP? Kau yakin? Teman-teman di kelas masih cukup menyenangkan untuk kauajak makan atau nonton."

"Bukan begituuuu," Bella menelungkupkan kepala di atas tembok rendah itu, dengan tangan merentang jauh ke depan. "Dengan bertemu teman-teman SMP, kurasa akan membuatku mengingat masa-masa santai itu—oh kau tak tahu seberapa rindunya aku dengan saat itu—dan bisa membawaku keluar sejenak dari hal-hal gila yang sedang kita hadapi sekarang."

"Mungkin. Kedengarannya cukup menjanjikan."

"Kontak teman-teman dekat kita sekarang juga!" Bella langsung berdiri tegak dengan semangat. "Siapa saja yang masih sekolah di kota ini? Aku ingin sekali bertemu Elizaveta—duh, aku kangen bergosip dengannyaaa! Sayang sekali ponselku harus tercebur ke kolam renang sampai kehilangan kontaknya!"

Camille mengerutkan kening. "Lho, kau tidak tahu, ya?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Elizaveta sudah berhenti sekolah dan tidak ada yang tahu nasibnya sekarang."

"Yah, memang kelihatannya dia menghilang, sih, akun-akunnya di media sosial terbengkalai semua dan tidak pernah diperbarui lagi—"

"—Kau tidak tahu berita tentangnya?" Camille menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Cammille mendekati telinga Bella, "_Married by accident._"

"Haa?!"

Camille mengangguk. "Kau aneh, berita yang begini tidak tahu."

"Serius, aku tidak tahu ... astaga? Liz? Lizzy yang itu? Sudah menikah? Di tahun kedua sekolah akhir? ... Camille, kau yakin itu?"

"Baru minggu-minggu ini kudengar, aku tahu dari Lily. Lily tahu dari kakak laki-lakinya, yang entah tahu dari mana."

Bella mengerutkan kening. "Aku kalah soal berita teman dekatku dari si Vash? Vash yang itu? Yang kita tahu kerjanya cuma main ke museum senjata di tepi kota?" dia menatap Camille tak percaya, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Dunia ini semakin tidak kumengerti. Termasuk soal teori mekanika kuantum ini," gadis itu mengacungkan bukunya tinggi-tinggi. Dia akan membanting buku itu jika ia lupa dia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Kadang berita menyebar dengan cara yang tak terduga, Bel."

"Jadi ... kapan dia menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dua-tiga minggu lalu. Diam-diam, katanya. Mungkin tidak di sini."

"Kautahu siapa suaminya?"

Camille mengangkat bahu. "Sayangnya tidak."

Bella diam terhenyak. Camille kembali membaca bahan ujian lewat tabletnya. Punggung Bella menempel pada tembok, memandang kosong pada lukisan pohon di dinding kelasnya, jauh di depan sana. Konyol jika sekarang dia mengeluh soal pelajaran sulit yang hanya terbatas di buku, sementara teman dekatnya sekarang harus belajar soal hidup dan tanggung jawab yang bukan hanya untuk satu orang—dan tak terbatas bahkan hingga ke masa depan yang sangat jauh nanti.

Bella melepaskan napas panjang. Ah, dia kangen sekaligus bersimpati.

* * *

><p>Bella hampir tak pernah mendengar soal Elizaveta lagi hingga ia lulus. Dan sampai ia menemukan teman-teman baru yang lain, berpisah dari Camille yang memilih jurusan dan tempat menuntut ilmu yang berbeda. Ketika ia dan Camille bertemu, dia—yang tentu saja, tak pernah melupakan Elizaveta—langsung bertanya. Sebab ia percaya, kadang Camille yang sering menghindar setiap kali ada forum gosip dadakan, malah bisa jadi yang pertama kali tahu.<p>

(Ya, kadang memang ada orang-orang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan dengan mudah apa yang dicari oleh banyak orang yang antusias. Camille adalah contoh nyata.)

"Ada kabar soal Lizzy?"

"Terakhir kali kudengar ... dua bulan lalu."

"Tuh, 'kan, kau duluan yang dapat!"

"Secara kebetulan," Camille memutar bola mata, "aku bertemu Lily waktu itu."

"... Lily hebat," Bella berdecak sambil menutup laptopnya. Tak menyenangkan jika ia membagi perhatiannya kala bersama teman lamanya begini. "Aku kalah."

"Tentu saja Lily tahu," Camille menyeruput minuman hijaunya. "Karena dia adalah sepupu jauh dari suami Lizzy."

"... Apa?!"

"Ralat," Camille menggerakkan tangannya di udara. "Mantan suami Lizzy."

Tak sanggup mencari kata-kata lagi untuk berekspresi—karena rasa kaget membanjiri dirinya sampai ke pembuluh kapiler tertipis—Bella hanya terperangah. "Sepupu? Sebentar, sebentar," dia tak sanggup menangani dua fakta kejutan yang datang berbarengan itu, "Dan—mantan? Lizzy sudah cerai?!"

"Katanya begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mana kita tahu."

"Lily tidak memberitahu apapun?"

"Lily sendiri tidak tahu," Camille minum lagi. "Tapi kita semua bisa menebak, mengapa dia bisa cerai begitu."

"... Kenapa memangnya?" Bella seperti orang linglung.

"Heeei, ayolah," Camille berdecak. "Usia remajadi zaman sekarang bukan usia yang cocok untuk berumahtangga. Anak muda sekarang cenderung ingin bebas. Lalu pergaulan zaman sekarang menuntut mereka untuk tetap _up-to-date_. Dan saat ini banyak orang yang individualis. Tidak terkecuali wanita. Mereka ingin meraih banyak hal untuk diri mereka sendiri dulu, seolah itu menjadi tren. Bukannya merepotkan diri mereka dengan tantangan yang tidak lagi_ in_ di kalangan remaja. Menikah, maksudku. Ini 'kan bukan era kerajaan atau perang lagi."

Bella terkikik lucu, "Kau berbicara seperti perempuan tua saja."

"Itu kenyataan," Camille menjawab datar. "Kita juga, 'kan? Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku mencoba jurusan desain dan kau menyibukkan diri di jurusan hukum?"

"Oke, oke, Nona-Yang-Berpikiran-Dalam, aku mengakui kau benar. Jadi ... kembali ke topik awal," Bella menarik napas sebentar. "Tidak ada yang mendengar apapun dari Liz lagi?"

"Hu-um."

Bella mengusap keningnya, "Kasihan sekali dia."

* * *

><p>Bella berhenti mengetik sebentar. Sudah lewat dari pukul satu, tetapi dia masih belum bisa mencapai target halaman minimal yang dibutuhkan untuk tugas yang dikumpulkan besok. Masih ada banyak bahan yang belum dikumpulkan, dan menyusunnya tentu tak akan cukup setengah jam saja. Dia hanya tidur tiga jam kemarin, itu pun dalam posisi yang salah. Mengakibatkan tubuhnya disiksa dua sakit sekaligus; sebelah untuk rasa pegal dan sisi lainnya lunglai karena kelelahan.<p>

Ia mengusap matanya sambil menatap laptop. _Tuhan, kapan ini akan berakhir?!_ Tetapi walau ia mengeluh sampai matahari bangun, yang dia temukan cuma lembaran yang kurang dan bahan yang tak memadai. Maka ia pun mencoba untuk meneruskan lagi.

Hanya untuk berhenti lagi dua menit kemudian.

Dia ingin melemparkan diri ke tempat tidur, tetapi sayangnya, tugas tidak akan melemparkan diri mereka sendiri ke status 'selesai'.

Lantas ... ia teringat Elizaveta.

Dia langsung mengetik dengan cepat.

Mungkin dia tak akan mampu berjalan di atas jalur berbatu seperti Elizaveta, tetapi dia akan malu jika dia tak bisa beringsut barang satu inci per hari di atas jalannya yang lurus mulus tanpa keterjalan yang berarti.

* * *

><p>Siang itu, Bella sedang berbelanja seorang diri. <em>Topping <em>cokelat yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat kue nanti malam ternyata habis.

Oh, ia beruntung. Masih ada dua botol—

—dan satu tangan lain yang juga mengambil salah satunya secara bersamaan.

"Ah—ha?! Liz! Lizzy?! Kau—"

Lawan bicara Bella sempat terkesiap sebentar, namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan menyambar, "Bella!"

Elizaveta kemudian melepas genggamannya pada seorang anak kecil di sisi kirinya lalu langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Bella. "Apa kabar?!" tanyanya dengan nada nyaris memekik.

"Kau yang harusnya kutanya begitu! Ah, mau makan atau minum setelah ini?"

Elizaveta menunduk dulu sebentar, "Sayang, mau ikut Mama makan dengan teman Mama?"

Perhatian Bella melekat lama pada si kecil yang hanya mengatupkan bibirnya sejak tadi itu, dan tak menampilkan ekspresi berarti bahkan ketika ibunya tertawa gembira. Dia memandanginya lama-lama dan ikut tersenyum ketika anak itu mengangguk.

"Oke, Bel, sebentar, ya, aku mau ambil susu dan makanan untuk Heinrich dulu. Apa kau masih lama? Kalau iya, biar kutunggu di luar."

Bella segera menggeleng, "Tidak, aku cuma mau mencari ini saja," dia mengangkat botol yang ia ambil. "Aaah, siapa namanya tadi? Sini denganku saja dulu, ya, boleh? Sementara kau mengambil susu dan makanannya."

"Namaku Heinrich Frederick Beilschmidt," Elizaveta menirukan suara anak kecil, dan mencium pipi putranya, lalu terkekeh, "Iya, boleh, boleh. Tunggu sebentar, ya, Sayang, Mama tidak akan lama. Bicara dengan Tante Bella, ya?" dia pun berlalu dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar.

Bella berjongkok di depan Heinrich dan memegang bahu anak itu. Dia terdiam sebentar, namun tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum. Lama-lama memandangi anak itu, dia bisa melihat wajah Elizaveta yang sedang diam tenang di Heinrich. Warna rambutnya memang tidak sama seperti Elizaveta, tapi modelnya serupa. Agak lentik dan tidak lurus sempurna. Bibirnya sangat sama, walau Bella tidak bisa mengenali hidungnya.

Bella merasa sangat kecil. Saat dia masih sering mengeluh atas hidupnya sendiri—dan tentunya kegilaan-kegilaan kuliah, tentu saja—sementara Elizaveta sudah bisa membuat anak ini tumbuh dengan baik. Lihat saja, tubuhnya bersih dan wangi dan tidak terlihat kurang nutrisi.

Gadis itu tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mengorbankan sisi individualisnya hanya demi menebus kesalahan yang tak direncanakan. Seperti Liz. Dia tahu Elizaveta cukup banyak punya mimpi walau dulu saat sekolah yang dia lakukan adalah rutin berkencan.

Lalu ... Elizaveta harus mengasuh anak ini ... sendiri? Namun tetap bisa tertawa ketika bertemu teman-temannya? Elizaveta bukan anak yang cuek, Bella sangat hafal itu, dan Elizaveta juga tahu cara bergaul yang menyenangkan dan dia mampu mengikat banyak teman dalam kehidupannya. Namun rangkaian peristiwa besar yang rumit tak berhasil mengubah sifatnya. Bella hanya ingin berdecak berkali-kali.

Beban memang tak pernah sama, tapi selalu ada satu orang yang mendapat lebih banyak tetapi tetap sanggup berlari.

Bella melamun terlalu lama sampai Elizaveta kembali.

"Hei-hei-halo," Elizaveta meraih tangan Heinrich lagi. "Bayar sekarang, Bel?"

"Uhm—oh, oke," Bella bangkit dan mengangguk.

Elizaveta yang mengajak Bella ke sebuah tempat tak jauh dari minimarket itu. Ada banyak tempat duduk di trotoar, dan Elizaveta tak mau repot-repot masuk ke dalam. Tak sedikit pengunjungnya, namun setidaknya Elizaveta pikir itu tidak akan mengusik Heinrich. Elizaveta memilih tempat yang paling ujung, dengan Heinrich langsung dinaikkannya ke pangkuan. Hanya minuman dan satu porsi _banana split_ untuk Bella, karena Elizaveta menolak untuk memesan makanan apapun.

"Kuliah, Bel?"

"Ya ..." Bella mengangguk agak ragu. Masih canggung dengan Elizaveta—walau lawan bicaranya itu menganggap semuanya adalah biasa. "Kau ... kabarmu?"

"Sedang liburan," ucap Elizaveta santai. "Baru sempat pulang sekarang. Kemarin malam baru sampai di rumah ibuku."

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal di ... ?"

"Berlin."

"Ha?"

"Yah, sempat beberapa lama tinggal di sini juga, sih. Tapi aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di sana. Di sana tempat asal ayah Heinrich," dia menggoyang-goyangkan putra kecilnya itu lalu mengusap kepalanya.

Tempat asal mantan suaminya? Dia masih betah? Bella tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia tak sepenuhnya pulang ke orangtuanya saja? Dasar. Tak pernah ada yang Bella mengerti dari kehidupan Eliza sekarang. Bukan sesuatu yang berarti negatif, hanya saja ... mengagumkan.

"Um ..."

"Kenapa, Bel?" Elizaveta tertawa renyah. "Jangan takut. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kautahu. Kita teman lama, hm? Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan anggap aku perempuan rapuh, lho. Ini buktinya," dia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala anaknya. "Kalau aku tidak kuat, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah ada. Mungkin aku akan jadi pembunuh."

Bella agak ragu, sempat menarik napasnya panjang-panjang dahulu, tetapi kemudian mencoba memberanikan diri, "Kau hebat, Liz ... kau tidak ingin mengugurkannya? Padahal 'kan ... kita masih sekolah."

"Begitu aku tahu, waktu itu ... aku memang sama sekali tidak ingin membuangnya," dia mencium Heinrich, membuat hati Bella mencelus. "Aku bersalah karena membunuh masa depanku sendiri, dan aku harus menebusnya dengan membesarkan dia. Kalau tidak, aku akan bersalah dua kali, 'kan?"

Bella membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang sampai ke ujung lidah.

"Ayahnya sempat menghilang beberapa hari setelah aku mengabarkan kehamilanku. Itu adalah saat-saat terberat dalam hidupku. Namun setiap malam aku berpikir, aku seharusnya tahu resiko dari apa yang kulakukan. Aku tidak beruntung karena tindakanku sendiri, namun tidak seharusnya aku membuat diriku lebih menyedihkan lagi dengan menambahkan status 'pembunuh' di belakang namaku. Aku harus bertanggungjawab. Dengan atau tanpa ayahnya, anak ini tetap berhak untuk hidup."

"Tapi kemudian ayahnya ... datang padamu?" Bella menahan diri agar matanya tak melonggarkan pertahanan dengan mudah. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada makanannya, dengan melahap banyak-banyak potongan pisang yang telah dia buat ala kadarnya.

"Iya. Dia pergi ternyata hanya untuk pulang ke Berlin dan mempersiapkan banyak hal. Ketika dia datang, dua minggu kemudian, dia langsung mengajakku menikah di Jerman. Pernikahannya kecil dan sangat sederhana, tetapi kami mengadakannya di taman. Dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Dia juga mulai bekerja pada pamannya, dan itu cukup untuk kami bertiga."

"Dan sekarang ... uhm, maaf—maaf, kudengar, kalian sudah ... bercerai?"

Eliaveta hanya tertawa dan memeluk Heinrich lebih erat. Bella memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan lagi. Ada batasan, dan dia tak ingin melampaui. Sesanggup apapun manusia berlari dan melompat, pasti ada titik di mana dia tak sanggup menceritakannya karena cedera yang dia derita begitu parah.

"Jadi sekarang kau ... tidak ingin kuliah atau melanjutkan yang dulu lagi? Kurasa Heinrich sudah bisa ditinggal sekarang."

"Aku sudah ikut penyetaraan dan kuliah, sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak menargetkan cepat lulus. Aku harus membagi waktu, hihi. Aku juga membuat kue untuk pesanan orang-orang di rumah."

"Wow, kau keren! Bisnis yang menyenangkan, dan aku tak tahu kau sangat senang memasak, Liz!"

Elizaveta terkekeh, "Selalu ada hal yang berubah ketika kau menjadi ibu, Bel. Percayalah. Kadang, perubahannya terlalu banyak dan drastis sampai-sampai kaulupa pada tujuanmu sebelum itu."

"Mmm, akan kucatat. Nasehat yang baik," Bella menyilangkan tangannya, tampak bisa sedikit lebih rileks sekarang. "Aku ingin mencicipi kuemu kapan-kapan. Boleh juga, dong, memesan? Harga teman, tentunya, hihihi~"

"Pengiriman dari Berlin ke sini tidak akan sebentar, Bel, kurasa kau harus mengirimi tiket agar aku datang saja ke sini dan membuatkanmu kue. Mungkin kue untuk pernikahanmu? Tenang, jangan pikirkan soal harga, yang penting adalah tiket," lalu Elizaveta tergelak. "Kapan, nih? Sudah ada calon, belum?"

Bella tersenyum masam dan bahunya melorot lemas. "Belum, Liz. Sepertinya laki-laki menjauhiku karena aku terlalu mesra dengan pelajaran-pelajaran di kampus dan kegiatan organisasi."

"Aw, kasihan sekali ...," Elizaveta mengulum senyum. "Tapi semoga sukses."

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," Bella menyeruput minumannya, yang dia sadari belum ia sentuh sama sekali sebelum ini. "Semoga kau juga sukses. Tapi aku sudah bisa melihat kau berhasil, Liz. Anak ini tumbuh dengan sehat," Bella mengacak rambut Heinrich. "Walau kurasa dia agak berbeda darimu soal cara bicara. Pendiam sekali. Mirip ayahnya, ya?"

"Oh astaga, kalau kau melihat ayahnya, mungkin kau tidak akan menyangka bahwa ini anak kami," Elizaveta tak bosan mengecup pelipis Heinrich. "Sifatnya sangat berbeda dari kami. Tapi kata ibuku, dulu waktu aku kecil aku memang sempat seperti ini. Pendiam sekali, namun setelah aku mencoba berteman, aku akhirnya bisa mengubah sifatku."

"Kau begitu dulunya?"

Elizaveta mengangguk. "Waktu bisa mengubah banyak hal."

"Termasuk kau," Bella menyinggungkan senyuman ramah. "Dalam artian positif, tentu saja. Aku suka melihat ini. Kau tetap terlihat seperti anak muda namun pikiranmu sudah terbuka lebar."

"Ini karena dia," Elizaveta mengangkat Heinrich tinggi-tinggi dan tak peduli sepatu Heinrich membuat bagian bawah blusnya kotor. Dia menggosokkan hidung anak itu dengan hidungnya. "Mungkin aku akan selalu menjadi anak-anak yang gonta-ganti pacar kalau aku tidak punya dia. Mungkin masa depanku akan lebih buruk kalau dia tidak datang untuk memberiku pelajaran. Memang, tak mudah pada awalnya, tetapi ketika kita sudah bisa berdamai dengan suatu masalah, kita akan belajar banyak hal dan itu mengubah kita."

"Jadi poin utamanya adalah ... kita harus bisa dengan cepat berdamai dengan masalah agar kita bisa segera belajar, begitu, Liz?"

Elizaveta mengangguk mantap. "Masalah itu akan terasa berat kalau kita membiarkannya berlarut-larut. Aku, tidak bohong, pernah menganggap Heinrich masalah namun begitu aku sadar ... aku merasa telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkan orang yang sedang menuntut kewajibanku padanya?"

Bella menyapu piringnya dengan potongan pisang terakhir, mengambil sisa-sisa cokelat yang menempel, menyuapnya sambil menggeleng kagum. "Aku suka caramu."

"Berterimakasihlah padanya," Elizaveta mengulurkan tangan Heinrich.

Bella menyambutnya dan menjabatnya sambil mencubit gemas hidung Heinrich.

"Ada yang kasihan padaku, ada yang mencibir, ada yang menyalahkanku ... tapi bagiku tidak apa-apa, karena orang-orang yang tidak tepat untuk kita pasti selalu membicarakan apa yang kita lakukan, tidak peduli itu benar atau salah. Yang penting adalah bagaimana agar Heinrich mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan—"

"Oi, Liz!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh bersamaan. Heinrich segera melompat dari pangkuan Elizaveta dan berlari kecil sambil bercuap-cuap pelan, "Papa, Papa ..."

"Hei, hei, pahlawanku sekarang sudah berani berlari di tengah-tengah keramaian, ya," laki-laki itu menangkup tubuh mungil Heinrich lalu mendekapnya dalam gendongan. "Liz, sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu banyak jalan-jalan—kau baru pulih!"

"Aaah, cuma belanja dan nostalgia, kok," Elizaveta mencubit lengan orang itu ketika dia mendekat.

Bella terperangah. Dia ingin bertanya tapi lagi-lagi gudang kosakatanya mendadak kosong dan ia cuma bisa menjadi seorang patung konyol yang bertanya lewat tatapan.

Warna rambutnya persis Heinrich. Jadi ...?

"Kenalkan, Bel, ini Gilbert. Ayah Heinrich, suamiku. Sepupu jauh Lily dan Vash."

Gilbert duduk di samping Elizaveta dengan Heinrich di pelukannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan Bella menjabatnya ragu, masih memancarkan cahaya ketidakpercayaan. "Kalian ..."

"Ya," angguk Eliza. "Kami memang bercerai saat Heinrich belum genap setahun. Masa transisi," wanita itu mengangkat bahu. "Bayangkan saja, umurku belum genap tujuh belas waktu Heinrich lahir. Dan ada banyak masalah di antara kami berdua yang belum benar-benar bisa mengontrol emosi. Tapi, dua bulan kemudian, kami sadar kalau kami sama-sama salah dan masih saling membutuhkan juga menyayangi. Kami harus memperbaiknya karena dan untuk Heinrich."

Bella hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil yang ragu. Dia sering menemukan pasangan tua yang masih sering berbuat kekacauan pada anak mereka sendiri, dan dia tak menduga Elizaveta, yang masih semuda itu, bisa menangani hal yang sama dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Apa kalian masih lama?" Gilbert mengusap punggung Heinrich yang sedang mengigit ujung jarinya dan matanya membuka-tutup terkantuk-kantuk.

"Oh—oh, tidak juga. Silahkan kalau kalian mau pulang, Heinrich juga kelihatannya mengantuk sekali. Maaf mengganggu—"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," senyum Eliza. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Jarang-jarang, 'kan?"

"Yeah, yeah, mungkin kalian bisa bertemu lagi lain kali," Gilbert berdiri, "ayo Liz, pulang. Kau tidak boleh jalan-jalan terlalu banyak dulu. Nanti kalau masuk rumah sakit lagi, itu merepotkan."

"Ha, kau sempat sakit, Liz? Sakit apa?" Bella meringis. Oh Tuhan, Lizzy dipersiapkan untuk sekuat apa sebenarnya, dengan adanya rentetan nasib yang seperti ini untuk dihadapi?

"Yah ... kelelahan," Elizaveta masih enggan berdiri. "Yang kedua terasa lebih berat dari yang pertama."

"Oh—" Bella kemudian terngaga, kaget luar biasa untuk kesekian kalinya. "Yang kedua? Kalian akan punya anak lagi?!"

Elizaveta tertawa kecil sambil berdiri. "Satu orang sudah membuat kami senang. Dua akan membuat kami lebih bahagia lagi, aku yakin."

"Dan yang kali ini sepertinya sama persis dengan ibunya," celetuk Gilbert sambil mengusap abdomen Elizaveta. "Lincah dan membuat repot sampai-sampai ibunya sakit."

"Hush," potong Elizaveta. "Dilarang bicara yang aneh-aneh pada anakmu sendiri. Oh, ya, Bel, maaf, kurasa kita bisa mengatur pertemuan lagi lain kali, kapan-kapan kalau aku di sini, ya? Menyenangkan bisa bicara denganmu."

"Aku juga sangat senang—Liz, Liz, minta nomor ponselmu dan semua kontakmu. Aku tidak mau lagi seperti dulu—kau hilang tanpa bisa dilacak," Bella mengeluh dan langsung mendekati Elizaveta. "Kau seperti ditelan bumi waktu itu."

"Maaf ya yang itu, hahaha, karenaaku memang menghindari media sosial manapun. Itu bisa membuatku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak kukatakan. Sini, mana ponselmu, biar kucatat semua kontak yang bisa kauhubungi."

Bella menunggu sambil membenarkan rambut Heinrich yang sudah tertidur di pelukan ayahnya. Dia tertawa kecil ketika Heinrich bergerak merespons, namun matanya tetap terpejam. Dia bergumam, kedengarannya seperti, "Papa ... papa ..." yang membuat Bella makin gemas.

"Dia memang anak papa," decak Elizaveta. "Berpisah sebentar saja dengan ayahnya, dia bisa rewel, atau diam tidak mau bicara sampai papanya datang," Elizaveta mengembalikan ponsel Bella.

Bella tertegun. Oh—mungkin itulah alasan mengapa mereka memang tak bisa berpisah lama-lama ...

"Sampai jumpa, Bel."

"Ya, Liz. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi, ya!"

Bella berbalik ketika Gilbert dan Elizaveta sudah memasuki mobil. Bella masih ingat, itu mobil ibu Elizaveta yang dulu sering Elizaveta gunakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat remaja. Digunakannya untuk kegiatan sore di sekolah, atau jalan-jalan bersama. Elizaveta memang sering mengecoh orang-orang dengan kecerdikannya, dulu, dan Bella ragu Elizaveta masih melakukannya.

Gadis itu pulang dengan puas.

Dia merasa beruntung dia bukan termasuk orang-orang yang mengutuk Elizaveta. Karena Elizaveta menjadi tutor kilatnya tentang kehidupan, Bella pasti menyesal jika dia alih-alih mengasihani, melainkan menjelekkan Eliza dulu.

Memang ada banyak cara untuk menanggalkan sifat kekanakan, begitu yang dibisikkan angin Zurich pada Bella. Lalu Bella tersenyum.

* * *

><p><span><strong>trivia:<strong> Zurich adalah salah satu kota di Switzerland. Switzerland adalah salah satu negara dengan tingkat aborsi paling rendah di dunia, yaitu dengan angka 6,8 per 1000 wanita usia 15-44 tahun. Rata-rata tingkat aborsi di dunia adalah 28 per 1000 wanita usia produktif.

Selain itu, Germany, Belgium, Netherlands, dan Spain termasuk negara dengan tingkat aborsi yang rendah pula.

(_source: swissinfo dot ch_)

Jadi, bisa menghubungkannya dengan kasus Elizaveta, bukan?

* * *

><p>- Jangan pernah men-judge seseorang yang telah berbuat kesalahan, karena bisa jadi dia jadi lebih dewasa lebih cepat dari kamu karena kesalahannya.<p>

- Kecelakaan tak hanya merusak. Tapi—kadang, mau tak mau—membuat seseorang memperbaiki apa yang rusak itu, bukan?

- Jika kalian termasuk yang mendapat masalah, jangan pernah merasa sendirian menghadapinya. Setidak percaya apapun kamu pada keberadaan Tuhan, tangan Tuhan selalu ada, untuk menolongmu dengan cara yang tak terlihat. Yang tak terlihat tak mesti tidak ada, dan pertolongan Tuhan kadang tidak bisa kamu logikakan. Cheers! Cintai dirimu sendiri dan jangan biarkan ia terpuruk, oke? Everyone deserves happiness and you do, too, at least the happiness that you build inside you, from yourself, for yourself.

* * *

><p>AN: ide ini adalah ide yang bersifat impulsif ya tolong saya cuma habis mengamati sesuatu lalu yah begitulah. semoga membantu. semoga bisa mengurangi pem-bully-an terhadap orang-orang yang kena kasus kayak eliza. mereka butuh dibantu dan teman, bukan dikucilkan. no one deserves bullying. yang benar-benar berhak menghakimi cuma Tuhan, dan biarkan itu jadi urusan si orang itu dengan Lord-nya. jangan memperumit keadaan hidupnya dengan sok-sok tinggi dan suci.

woooohow i feel like an old woman talking _(:""3_/

.

.

p.s.: bisa nebak kan siapa heinrich? yeppp, kugelmugel x3


End file.
